gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gud Vair
is a ZAFT pilot who appeared in the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray series. Personality Gud Vair is a former soldier of the ZAFT forces, however he deserted the military because he develops a disdain for the war. He has a split personality problem: one personality is kind and helpful, the other is evil, murderous and wants to kill anyone around him, including his friends. He also has a strange addiction, as he is a noise junkie and likes listening to irritating noises that others dislike. He even keeps a pair of broken headphones that play nothing but noise. The noises also caused his evil personality to surface. The evil personality can however be suppressed by soothing music such as the songs of Lacus Clyne. Skills & Abilities He is a ZAFT ace pilot and wears the red ace uniform; with his outstanding skills he brought ZAFT many victories. History Gud Vair was a combat coordinator created by the Earth Alliance some time before they started the Socius series. However, he was considered a failure as he managed to break free of the EA's mental conditioning and escaped. He later joined ZAFT and became an ace pilot who uses a customized red colored GINN. He is known as "The Hero Of ZAFT" because once when all friendly forces were annihilated, he managed to defeat the enemy fleet single-handedly. In the next year, he did not lose once and opposing enemies are always worried about their fleets being annihilated by him. He later left the military because he hated the war and arrived at the Literia space colony. It is at the colony that he meet and befriends Elijah Kiel, a mercenary sent by Patrick Zala to eliminate him. He is the one who told Elijah that not having the superior physiology of Coordinator despite being one is not a bad thing. His words left a lasting impression on Elijah and cements their friendship. Gud Vair has a pair of broken headphones that plays nothing but noises, he used to wear it while piloting MS for ZAFT. While at the Literia space colony, he accidentally comes into contact with Lacus' soothing music and this breaks his addiction for noises. He also learnt that the soothing music can suppress his evil personality. He later asked Lowe Guele and Kisato Yamabuki to fix his broken headphones. Unfortunately, Kisato did not fixed it properly. When the EA fleet attacks the Literia space colony, Gud launches out and his evil personality surfaced due to the partially fixed headphones, which is still playing noises, and he attacks Elijah. As he was about to deal a fatal blow to Elijah, Kisato's repair on the headphones worked and it started playing Lacus' song. Gud's kind personality then surfaced and he begs Elijah to kill him to end his suffering, but the latter could not bear to do so. As Lacus' song ends, Gud knows that his evil personality will resurface and he bids goodbye to Elijah. However, before his evil personality could kill Elijah, he was killed by Gai Murakumo, who is accompanying the EA forces to the Literia space colony. Later, it is revealed that Gud Vair's split personality might have been a side effect of the imperfect mental conditioning. The reason why the socius clones resemble him is because his genes are among those use in creating them. Gundam SEED VS Astray Gud Vair returns once more as a carbon human created by Librarian Works and he was the pilot of LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam. As the Serpent Tail (except Gai) is on Earth, the Librarian Works send out Gud piloting the unit and appears before the members of the mercenary group. Gud announces to Elijah his arrival, badly shocking him. The meeting is interrupted by the arrival of Orb's Murasame and he left, promising that he will be back. A few days later, they meet again and a battle soon started as Elijah refuses to join him. During the battle, Gud Vair is pleased to find out that Elijah's skill have improved. He then tricks Elijah into opening the cockpit door of his customized ZAKU and hijacks it so that he could escape from Librarian Works. He left Elijah with the Vent Saviour so that he could better deal with Librarian Works. Gud is last seen in a three-star restaurant in Orb, meeting up with Seven Socius and Eleven Socius. Trivia *Gud Vair shares some similarities with Anavel Gato, a Zeon ace pilot who appears in the Universal Century Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory OVA. Both of them had a legacy of single-handedly defeating enemy fleet while their ally forces were defeated, both of them encountered an enemy soldier outside of the battlefield and later had a fierce battle, and both of them had white hair. However, Gud's personality greatly differs from Gato. *The relationship between Elijah and Gud is more similar with the relationship of Kou Uraki and Kelley Layzner than Kou and Gato. Gud befriends Elijah, a soldier from the enemy faction, while Kou befriends Kelley, also a soldier from the enemy faction. Both of them later fought each other on the battlefield. External Links